


Integratale

by GalexyGoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalexyGoo/pseuds/GalexyGoo
Summary: An Undertale AU about integrity (dark blue heart. known for her ballet shoes and tutu.) and her journey through the unknown of the undergrounds....☆☆enjoy☆☆





	1. It Fills You With, Integrity

Its been a weeks since i have been down here in the underground, to long to keep track of as a matter of fact. at the beginning of my journey, a nice goat lady introduced me to this strange wonderland. she did, however, make it seem rather unsafe for someone like me to explore the dark depths, which had me a bit hesitant to go beyond that point. Toriel was her name, and she invited me to stay with her. She seemed so nice and showed a lot of hospitality I couldn't possibly say no as of yet. I read some of her books and ate her butterscotch pie. She even told jokes that were skeleton related for some reason. I just listed and laughed out of respect. I wasn't making any progress and the time seemed to drag on forever. Toriel seemed over protective, just like my own mother. Baby proofing everything and every situation that came. It was that time I decided to leave. I asked Toriel and surprisingly enough she let me through with out a quarrel. Instead she gives me some key advise to take with me on my way out. "be safe my child- er, lilith." I nodded sharply knowing that this filled me with integrity to go on and protect myself onto my journey into the possible perils of the unknown.

Not long after I met a peculiar little guy who had only on a blue jacket, black b-ball shorts, and pink house slippers on. And to top it all off, he was a skeleton no doubt. He called himself sans the skeleton. When he introduced himself his voice threw me off guard. He sounded like a grown man with a New York, Boston accent as if he lived there all his life. Later I met his brother papyrus and he sounded as if he was in the, well, royal guard all his life. Very spontaneous and quirky when he rolled his r's in a way. he was very childish tho, but in an endearing manner. Every now and again sans would make a skelly joke and papyrus would cringe at the fact he somewhat enjoyed it. Sans also did tell papyrus that i was some rare ape monster kid thing instead of a human, i wonder why. None the less It was fun hanging out with the two. They seemed welcoming as well, but they weren't so, I guess clingy... I started to think about Toriel, hoping she's fine without me. It seems as if she was distraught of the fact I might have been the only company she has had in a long time.

"FLOWER CHILD! WHATS WITH THE LONG FACE? FEAR NOT, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SURLY BRING YOUR FROWN RIGHT UP SIDE DOWN!" Papyrus said. Due too my flower crown I have been wearing as of lately he would call me 'flower child'. He did startle me a bit when he stared at me intensely. I don't know why but this made me laugh almost causing me to lose my balance. "SEE? WHAT DID I TELL YOU. AND I DID NOT EVEN HAVE TO TELL A JOKE. NEAH HEH HEH!" he boasted. Sans, pap, and I were hanging out at Grillbey's. Sans had to leave to man his station in the waterfalls cavern leaving us there. "DO YOU WANT ANYTHING ELSE TO EAT HERE? OR WOULD YOU PREFER A FINE HOME COOKED MEAL BY YOURS TRULY?" Pap said to me, sparkling. "Nah, pap. I'm pretty full for now. Maybe later?" I said. I heard some roomers that pap's dishes once killed a monster... I don't believe it one bit! Well sorta. Last time he made spaghetti for me it was frozen to the plate and fork. "OH. WELL, SHOULD WE GET GOING BACK HOME THEN?" he asked as he reached his hand for mine. "I'm just wandering, to be honest. You really want me at your place?" I asked hesitantly. "SURE! WHY NOT? IT WOULD BE MY GREATEST HONOR FLOWER CHIL-" "Lilith." "HUH?" "just call me Lilith ok? I do have a name ya know."flower child' is cute and all but my real name is Lilith." I said to him beaming. "OKEY LILITH! LETS GET GOING!" he soon pulled me by my hand and dragged me in one motion out of Grillbey's and into the cold air.

I was a shivering mess at this point, my teeth were even chattering! I like the cold, but this is ridiculous. "LILITH? IS THAT YOU MAKING ALL THAT CHATTER?" pap questioned me amusingly. I stopped and looked up at him to find he was towering over me. There was a sudden warmth to my face. "I'm sorry." I giggled "its just really cold." I looked forward from him and kept moving. "IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO?" he asked sincerely. "Let's just get to your house quickly-" "SURE THING LILITH!" with that being said all of a sudden I was at least 6 feet higher off the ground than I had started, only to find out pap had given me a piggy back ride. He was moving pretty fast witch caught me off guard all together. "Woah! P-paparus!" "NOT TO WORRY LILITH WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT OUR DESTINATION SHORTLY!" he said. He was carful not to drop me by the way he griped my legs on his shoulders. I never did like piggy back rides but for him it was different, I would have been screaming and flailing about by now. But I wasn't, at all. Suddenly we came to a stop. "HERE WE ARE LILITH, HOME SWEAT HOME." He put me down to open the door for me and I rushed inside soon after.


	2. The Invite

Papyrus followed suite and closed the door. "ARE YOU STILL COLD LILITH? I CAN MAKE SOME HOT CHOCOLATE." pap insisted. "That sounds nice, sure I'll have some!" I said as I sat on the sofa, hugging a pillow. Pap looked at me with some concern before he went into the kitchen to make the hot cocoa. Just then the door opened once more letting in sans. "What's up kiddo?" Sans said to me. "Nothing much, its colder than usual tho." I chuckled as I shivered a bit. "Really kid? Well word of advise, grow a backbone will ya?" He said jokingly. "SAAAAAAANNNS." Papyrus growled from the other room. "Its alright papyrus, and besides I'm not so thick boned for this weather, if you couldn't tell." I countered to sans. "Hehe good one kid." sans grinned. "NOT YOU TOO LILITH." pap whimpered as he brought the hot chocolate. It looked like he had made 3 cups for all of us. "Heh heh, thanks papyrus." "NO WORRIES." he said giving me a cup. "I SEE NOW THAT YOUR, UH, MONSTER KIND ARE PERCEPTIVE TO EXTREME TEMPERATURES-" pap started. "In other words, its hot kiddo. Be carful." Sans interrupted. "I know that." I say before burning my tongue regardless. We all began to laugh at my silly antics.

Sans and papyrus both joined me on the sofa as I decided to watch some TV to take my mind off of my scorching tongue. MTT was on. Looked like some episode you would see on 'Friends' but all the characters were the same super robot we all know. "Mettaton." We all sighed in pity. As my eye lids grew heavy I knew it was getting late. I dozed off finding myself leaning on something. I did not think too much of it. "UHHHH, LILITH...." a familiar voice said. Assuming it was apart of a dream i snuggled and relaxed more into where my head was resting. "LILITH." I began to slowly wake up and turn towards what I was leaning onto. I turned my head up to see papyrus's face in a big orange blushing mess, looking straight down at me. "Ah! I-I'm so sorry." I got up off of him. "I-ITS FINE." He coughed. there was a silence that crept throughout the living room. "Ok, kiddo, pap. I'll leave ya two be." Sans said breaking the silence. "Well its about that time anyway for me to 'work' my night shift, so see ya later." Sans said leaving us alone. "Y'all be good when I'm gone now." Sans said poking his head back inside just to tell us that. "SHUT UP SANS!" both papyrus and I said in unison. He chuckled deeply and left the house once more. Something in my brain told me to get up, follow sans, and get the real explanation of that 'I'll leave you two be' bit. But I had a hunch anyway of what he was implying to something else. Was my feelings for pap so, so, lovey dovey? If anything I haven't noticed it.

"LILITH." papyrus said snapping me out of my frivolous thinking. "Y-yes pappy?" Both our eyes shot open. Pappy? What was I thinking? Calling him that. What. I. His hands then grabbed both of mine sweetly. "LILITH, I WANT TO SAY SOMETHING TO YOU." He pauses as if he was trying to find the right words somewhere on my face. His body and face begin to relax in doing so. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TELL YOU THIS EXACTLY BUT, I.... I ALWAYS FEEL THIS STRANGE FEELING WHEN I'M AROUND YOU." I winced and looked at him sideways. "NOTHING BAD LILITH! NOTHING BAD." he reassures me. I relax again. "IT MAKES ME, HAPPY. TO SEE YOU HAPPY. AND I JUST, WANT TO PROTECT YOU..." he stopped, looked down and remove his hands from mine. "I'M SORRY, I'VE WASTED YOUR TIME, YOU MUST BE TIERED, I'LL LET YOU SLEEP THEN..." pap said softly. "Papyrus wait." I said grab in his hand. "I'm just gonna say it. Okay.... Were you, confessing to me?" I said bluntly. My face and hands begin to heat up. Pap looks at me and nods. I smiled, not knowing what to do next. Then all of a sudden a force was made on my cheek. Pap pulls away slowly. I assumed he must have attempted to kiss me. I giggled and covered my face a bit with my hand.

"I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU LILITH. THE WAY YOU SMILE, WALK, AND TALK. AND EVEN THE WAY YOU TELL JOKES, OR AT LEAST TRY TOO." he said snickering. "Well I can't beat the the master of puns, now can I." I said referring to sans. We both laughed. then the next thing we knew we were extremely close to one another. I decide to go for it and kiss him myself, but on his lips (?). He was shocked that I made this gesture but soon was pleased. I then pulled away only for him to chase me into closing the gap between us. He slowly gathered his hands on my waist to pull me onto his lap. In doing so I automatically put my hands on his chest and onto his shoulders shortly after. I felt a soft, warm sensation on my lips. I giggled at his attempt and playfully denied him access. I parted away to see his pouting face, while his tongue pooled in his jaw, wanting more. His hands made its way to my bottom as he gave it a firm squeeze casing me to gasp. He used this opportunity to finally get what he desired. He wiggled with excitement when he started to explore. We broke the kiss after a while to catch our breath.

"Wow pappy, your so, different." I panted. "W-WHAT?" he gasped, a bit shocked. "No, no. Hehehe I meant it in a good way hon." I explained. "OH. NEH HEH HEH!" papyrus laughed softly and rested his head on mine. "I LOVE YOU LILITH, SO VERY MUCH." he mumbled. "Oh papyrus" I say looking at him. He blushed heavily. "I love you too." I say to him. "WELL I SUPPOSE IT IS GETTING LATE, MY FLOWER." he says kissing my head as he gently picked me up off his lap and put me on the sofa. Turns around but stops in his tracks. "UH LILITH?" "yes pappy?" "C-CAN YOU READ ME A STORY?" my eyes sparkled as my heart melted for him. He's so adorable. "Of course hon, I will absolutely read you a bed time story." I said gleefully and shot up off the sofa to join him into his room.


	3. The Message

Soon when he was all ready for bed, pajamas and everything, I got to read him his favorite book. "SANS ALWAYS READS TO ME THIS BOOK." he says handing me a book from underneath his pillow. I looked at it and the cover read 'the anomalies'. (A/N first word to pop in my head and whatever else comes from the 'book', just go with it) the book seemed very interesting given the title. "He would always read you this pap?" I asked, he nodded. I signed and flipped through the book, skimming some stuff. Pap seemed anxious so I began reading from the first page. "There's nothing better than air, the world around you, and the people you spend time with whom you loved. That was then. This is now. Our government turned-" I paused looking at the book in annoyance. What kind of Bed time story is this? I looked at pap, who was still awake, so I flipped to the middle of the book and started again there. "It was our time. Paula and I have made the most of it. As for the rest I'm not so sure. The loud noise soon came to a hush as we all decided to use this opportunity to get some rest. Paula made herself a place next to me but her back was to me. Have I done something wrong? Nothing worse than asking. 'Paula?' I crooked. 'Yes Benet?' She seemed short with me...." As I read the story with its highs and lows papyrus was beginning to drift off into sleep. I was ready to do the same. I began to rest my head on the frame of his bed as I kept reading. Pap was fast asleep. I closed the book of nonsense and passed out right back on the edge of his bed.

I soon appeared somewhere dark, I couldn't see what was ahead of me or behind me. It was pitch black and I was floating. "Where am I." I said allowed. My voice echoed throughout the abyss. A dark feminine chuckle echoed back. "Oh poor poor integrity." The voice started. "Who are you? What, are you..." I stuttered. The voice sounded a lot like me. "don't you see, it will be all over soon. So might as well die already and let Asgore take your soul... Or, better yet Let me have it instead." The voice crept up behind me as she said this. And slowly put, what I assumed was her arms, around my neck. "Th-that's not right and you know it! It is not in my moral to 'sacrifice' myself to you or your so called Asgore." I said trying to pry her arms off. But they just got tighter. "Sweet innocent fool!" She said choking me, making me gag. "There's no way out. I am you, integrity." I start getting dizzy but her voice was loud and clear. She turns me around to face her. Forced to look at, myself. Her hair moved like Medusa's snakes and her eyes glow fully red with a distorted smile, ready to devour me whole. "I. Am. Deceit."

I wake up in a cold sweat trying to catch my breath the best I could. I found that papyrus was holding me. "Pappy." I said and shakily hugged him. He pulled me in a tight embrace. "IT IS OK, IT WAS ONLY A NIGHTMARE." pap said quietly. "Papyrus this is my first nightmare in years And the nightmares that I did have turned out silly at the end. my dreams that I have tend to be visions but nothing important so it did not bother me as much and and-" I was rambling at this point as pap continually petted me and rocked me till I was calm. "How'd I get here?" I asked already knowing the answer. "YOU WHERE SCREAMING IN YOUR SLEEP LILITH. I DECIDED TO HOLD YOU, TO CALM YOU, AND IT WORKED." he said softly. "I'm sorry." I say. He then takes his hands to lift my face by my cheeks. "DON'T BE SORRY, MY LITTLE FLOWER." he kisses my head. I tried to stay awake but his kisses and embrace lulled me back to sleep. I woke up again short after to find pap asleep and sprawled all over his bed. I, on the other hand, was positioned on his arm and chest. The dream meant something. But I didn't know what. But I know I have to know more about this Asgore character...

I soon got out of paps bed, out of his room, and back out into the undergrounds to find Asgore. Maybe he can send me home. Maybe he can help. Maybe just maybe...

I made my way through the caverns and into the waterfall place, where the Illuminated vegetation resisted. It was so wondrous here. My phone begin to buzz only to find out it was an unknown number. "Hello?" "HELLO MY SWEET IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CALLING TO CHECK ON YOU!" I wondered how he even got my number In the first place. "I'm just, taking a stroll hon." "PROMISE YOU'LL BE BACK?" he asked. I froze. Not sure what to say. "I-i don't know, Pappy. Just hope for the best in me." I said slowly. "WELL, WHAT EVER YOU DO, KNOW THAT I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, AND I AM PROUD TO CALL YOU MY GOUL-FRIEND." my eyes begin to prick with tears. "I love you so much Pappy. You made me the most happiest person in all my years." I hung up before he gets any idea of what I'm up too by the tone in my voice. I begin to type up a draft to send later to Papyrus saying:

"the dream that I had that night, had me thinking. And all the things I have seen in Toriel's books begin to add up. This is my destiny Pappy. I am the one who will rise or fall, for a good reason. I hated the fact that I had to leave you. But it was less heartbreaking than saying, goodbye. I love you Pappy. You will be in my heart forever and always."

I knew when to send it. But not at this moment. I ventured deeper into the unknown. A figure soon cast over me. I turned to meet a face similar to Toriel's, but masculine.

"Hello child." He said saddened.

"So you're Asgore, right?" I asked blankly.

"Yes." He answered. "you know why I'm here?" He continued.

I sighed and nodded. "Toriel told me what you would do. But she was vague on who you  where exactly." I said.

"well it was nice to meet you. Any last things you wish to do...?" He offered.

I pulled out my phone and finally sent the draft. "I'm, ready." I confirmed shakily. "Let us engage." Asgore said as the settings changed and he pulled out my soul. Finally he destroyed the mercy button. There's no turning back now.


End file.
